Familiar
by Rasengan22
Summary: From best friends to college roommates, Naruto and Sasuke are discovering more about their relationship than either ever could've imagined. NaruSasuNaru. Written for cafrye017.


**a/n:** Written for cafrye017 on tumblr who requested a college roommates "drabble" inspired by the song "Familiar" by Liam Payne & J Balvin.

* * *

"C'mon," said his roommate Naruto, who was hovering behind him. "Let's go out and _bond_. Really get to know each other."

Staring at his laptop, Sasuke tapped his pencil against his temple. "Naruto, I've known you since we were five."

"I like to think we've _always_ known each other," Naruto replied. "Kinda like a soulmates thing. Like, previous lives shit. Maybe, y'know. I was a farmer, and you were… a piece of corn."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "Can you let me finish this? It's our first week of college, and I'm already swamped with assignments."

"You're majoring in _Spanish_ ," Naruto replied, stealing the pencil from Sasuke's hand, tossing and then catching it in the ear, "How hard can it _be_? Me llamo español. See, there. I did it!"

"What do _you_ know?" He asked. "You nearly failed English in high school."

"That was literature, asshole." Naruto swatted him upside the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me correct myself," Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach. "You're a dumbass who can't even read, so why would I expect you to understand how difficult becoming proficient in another language is?"

"Don't you already speak French and German or somethin'? Are you trying to show off?"

"No, I'm going to end up with a degree in Spanish and business by the time— _well—_ I'd say _we_ graduate, but because you're a _moron_ , you'll be here twice as long as I will."

"See, that's exactly why we should bond then." Naruto proceeded to poke him in the back of his head until Sasuke grabbed the pencil out of his hand and snapped it in half. "Hey, man. Rude."

"Please enlighten me. Why is it I should go out with you tonight to some stupid bar or club or whatever it is you have planned?"

"Because, our time is _limited_. I'm gonna be in college until I finally get old and die, and you'll be some successful CEO in Europe or South America or New York City or wherever rich successful Asian dudes go to be rich and successful."

He spun Sasuke around in the chair, wearing one of his usual big dumb grins.

"It's one night. You've got all weekend to estudi _ass_ Spanish, so let's go fiesta! Fiesta, fiesta," Naruto sang while shaking his hips at Sasuke (in what _world_ was that attractive?). "Esta noche fiesta!"

Crossing his arms, Sasuke squinted at him, wondering why he'd agreed to room with him their freshman year when there were much better choices. It just so happened that Naruto had been his best friend for several years, and like a bad case of herpes, he couldn't seem to give him the shake.

"I can't tell if you're racist, or just a dumbass," he said. "If I go this one time, you can't bother me the rest of the month to go out if I don't want to. You need to find other friends to annoy."

Naruto did a little dance, moving around in a circle, wiggling his hips, and waving his hands in the air. "I do have friends, asshole. You're the one who sits in our room all day and night, not gettin' to know anyone on the floor except, like, the RAs. Y'know. Since you're such a brown noser."

"I'm so sorry if I don't particularly enjoy hanging out in the lounge with a bunch of intoxicated losers whose only source of wit are the memes they read on Twitter."

Naruto chuckled. "You laughed at that one I showed you this mornin'. Don't be a hater."

He glared. "That specific one was amusing."

" _You're_ amusin'." Naruto, smiling, poked him lightly in the forehead. "How 'bout I go get us some to go lunch from the thingah downstairs and leave you alone to work for a while after that. I'mma go play ping-pong with that one dude on the sixth floor. You know. The one with the _eyebrows_."

"Thingah?"

"Yeah, uh. _Cosa_. Cantina."

"So, you _do_ know some Spanish?"

"Nope. Watched the old _Star Wars_ last night. You'd have known that if you'd gone with me to the student center for movie night, you socialphobe."

He frowned. "Hm. If you'd told me they were showing _Star Wars_ —"

"You dork." Naruto walked over to his dresser and picked up his wallet and ID. "What do you want? Sandwich? Pizza? Ensalada, or a burrr _rito_ posible?"

"The usual, Dora." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so predictable. Tonight m'gonna get you drunk, and maybe you'll do somethin' cool for once, like… be cool."

"You are wowing me right now with your English skills again. Please continue."

"No," Naruto said, sounding like John Mulaney. "Because you're makin' fun of me, and I refuse to be a part of this. Pretty soon you'll want me to tell you I'm a little fat girl."

"Say it," he said.

"No! Fuck you, Delta Airlines!"

Sasuke laughed and turned around so that he could get back to work, or else Naruto would keep this up for the next two hours.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back in a little, and you know in Naruto time that means an hour or two."

"Bye, Naruto."

"Don't forget," Naruto said, opening their door and standing there. "You promised you'd go out. Good boys don't go back on their word. Remember that, Sasuke Uchiha."

His roommate left, the door so heavy it slammed when it shut, knocking a figurine on Sasuke's desk over. Narrowing his eyes at the robot, he righted it and internally hoped Naruto would find a new friend downstairs in the cafeteria and completely forget about Sasuke's agreeing to go.

* * *

Naruto most certainly did _not_ forget. He'd buttered up Sasuke with extra garlic bread and then nagged him until he had no choice but to take a shower, get dressed, and join the group of them from their dorm floor who were going out tonight. Sasuke knew them, of course, but he hadn't exactly memorized any of their names—mostly because he just _didn't_ care. Popular as usual, though. Naruto knew everyone's name. In fact, he probably knew their genealogies by now.

In high school, Naruto had been prom king, captain of the lacrosse team, had helped their friend Sakura start a high school girls' soccer team, volunteered for Meals on Wheels, and initiated a recycling ordinance that ended up getting approved by their city council. For being so dumb, Naruto was actually… surprisingly smart. It's the only reason Sasuke allowed him into his circle, which consisted of himself, _Naruto_ , Itachi, their local librarian, and Sasuke's therapist, Sakumo Hatake. He had a range of acquaintances from high school and his new classes, but they were as studious as himself, and, therefore, not interested in socializing outside of the classroom.

While he wasn't paying attention, Naruto suddenly threw himself at Sasuke—slinging an arm around his shoulders and giving him an invasive sniff.

"Damn you smell good, Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "Who you tryin' to impress? Got a girl you like?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Boy, perhaps? Or, uh. Neither? A non-banana friend, perhaps?"

"I think you mean nonbinary."

"That's what I said." Naruto pouted. "So, are you prepared? Huh? You have to stay out with us for at least a couple of hours before you get to bail on us."

"Says who?"

"Says _yo_ ," Naruto replied. "Porque no me gusta, mi amigo. Te amo mucho y I want us to bailamos the noche away."

"Please stop." He shoved Naruto away. "Did you drink before we left the dorm?"

"Uh, _yeah_. We always pre-drink before goin' out, and by we, I mean my _other_ friends 'cause you, like, are alcohol intolerant or somethin'. Or, fun intolerant? I get those two confused."

"I just don't need alcohol to have a good time," he replied, frowning. "I'm not opposed to fun either. It's just that the two of us have different opinions on what constitutes as being _fun_."

"Can you, like, just this once talk like a teenager from _this_ decade."

"I'm sorry. Should I talk to you in text speak or emojis?"

"Wait." Naruto withdrew his arm. "How do you talk in emojis? If I could, I'd say _poop_ emoji."

"Of course you would." Sasuke shook his head. "Go bother your other friends for a while. Or else they might get jealous." It's true Naruto was a friend, but that didn't mean Sasuke couldn't get annoyed with him from time to time, and, lately, they'd certainly seen a lot of each other.

"Okay, okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Do what you want then. You can leave whenever. No hard feelings."

Naruto gave him a shrug and a flash of a smile that meant _you're acting like a prissy bitch again, Sasuke, so I'm going to give you space for about 20 minutes before I start bothering you again_.

After that, Sasuke lagged behind the group of six other guys, all eerily similar in personality to Naruto except the quiet, red-headed weirdo who seemed to be always staring at Naruto with starry eyes. Not to say Sasuke hadn't been popular in high school, but while many girls would flock to him, guys and girls always chased after Naruto because he was everything Sasuke wasn't: nice, patient, funny.

Sasuke thought he had a decent sense of humor, but he only shared it with a select few. When it was just he and Naruto, they laughed all the time. Even if Naruto's humor typically revolved around acting like an idiot. Emphasis on the word acting because Naruto wasn't really as dumb as he pretended to be at times. But, he knew that because they were close, because they'd known each other long enough to be aware of any dark secrets, traumas, and, well, hopes and dreams.

Besides his brother, Sasuke couldn't think of anyone he was closer to than Naruto.

Which, in retrospect, wasn't such an awful thing because when he really _thought_ about it:

Naruto was a good friend, an important person, and someone he liked to be around. Just not 24/7, 365 days a year. However, that was still saying _something_ because, in general, Sasuke typically hated _everyone_. And maybe that was the reason he allowed himself to be dragged out tonight.

* * *

Their first stop had been a house party, which was a complete disaster because they'd only been there 20 minutes before the cops showed up. Sasuke had been forced to squeeze out of a bathroom window and book it down a fire escape with three other guys yelling and pushing behind him. At that point, he was already ready to go home, but he'd been physically restrained by the group and carried bodily to their next stop: some dumb dance club. Sasuke did not dance. That was not in his wheelhouse, so he stayed in the booth and glared at the mob of horny teenagers dancing up on each other in front of him. Every once in a while Naruto would come over and "sneak" Sasuke a shot of this or that. Since it was clear he wouldn't be able to leave, he decided not to let Naruto's graciousness go to waste. Besides, it made being here while the DJ played horrible pop music slightly more bearable. There were even two brave girls who came up to him later on. They brought shots, too. It took 10 minutes of him not responding to anything they said before both girls left.

It's not that he didn't like girls, he just didn't like _most_ of the ones his age. They were annoying, shallow, and talked about idiotic things. Yes, the same could be said of Naruto, but Naruto wasn't _actively_ trying to get into his pants. In fact, it looked _more_ like he was trying to get into the panties of this attractive brunette he was dancing with right now. If he hadn't already had a few shots and various drinks, he wouldn't have stared at them for so long. He'd been around when Naruto dated girls, seen him make out with some of them in the middle of the hallway, and been been privy to the details of his friend's various sexual exploits. So, he couldn't quite figure out _why_ , in this particular instance, that he felt annoyed. He tried to tell himself it was because it felt as though he'd been dragged out of his safe space just so Naruto could fuck around and wouldn't have to feel bad about Sasuke remaining cooped up in their tiny dorm room. Sasuke, though, _liked_ being cooped up.

He picked up the last shot those girls had left behind and slung it back. Just as he set the glass down, Naruto stumbled toward the booth, somehow having managed to get a hold of yet another drink; however, by then, Sasuke's head was spinning. He glared at his roommate when Naruto slid into the booth, ramming into Sasuke's side and throwing an arm around him.

"Seriously, man," Naruto said, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath. "Are you just gonna sit here all night? Everyone else is dancin'. Even Gaara."

"Yes," he replied. "But how many drinks did it take for you to get him to go out there?"

"Ten."

Sasuke tried to push him off, but Naruto wouldn't budge. "You're dancing partner is going to lose interest if you stay over here too long."

"Eh, I got weirded out when I realized she looked a lot like your mom."

"My mom is not 18."

"Okay, well I thought it'd be even weirder if I said she looked like _you_."

"Oh." Sasuke had to think that one through, which was difficult given how much the alcohol had muddled his thought process already. "Yes. That _would_ be weird."

"I mean not that weird." Naruto's arm squeezed tighter about his shoulders. "You're a good lookin' guy. So, in a way, it's a compliment, right?"

"You did say that when you realized she looked like me—or my mom, or _whomever—_ that you decided not to dance with her any longer."

"Well, yeah. That would be, I dunno. Kinda gay, right? And… we aren't gay?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You'd have a problem with me if I were gay?"

"Uh, no." Naruto frowned and moved his face in closer to Sasuke's. "Are you… gay?"

"I don't think so."

"Wait, you 'don't think so'? What does that mean? Oh man, is that experimental phase that some guys experience in college? Figures you'd be startin' early, too."

"Wait." Sasuke couldn't quite follow the conversation. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're always more mature than everyone else. My mom calls you an 'old soul'. So, y'know, you're feeling open now that you're away from home for the first time in your life. It's cool. I'll support you if you wanna be gay or bi or all of the inbetweens I need a chart to follow."

"That's…" Sasuke shook his head. There was no point in trying to explain to Naruto about political correctness. "Thank you. But, as far as I'm aware, I'm not gay."

"Bi then?"

"Naruto." He sighed, pushing him off. "Can you go back to the dance floor and leave me alone?"

"No, 'cause now I'm all self-conscious about how my heteronormative activities out there are affectin' your uncertainty about your own sexuality."

Sasuke blinked at him. "...What?"

"The girl I was dancin' with. She was a women's studies major. I learned a few things."

"You're a moron."

"Yeah, but now I'm an _enlightened_ moron."

"Okay," he said, grabbing the glass of water sitting in front of him and taking a drink. "I'm going home."

"No," Naruto whined, snatching hold of Sasuke's arm. "Don't go. Dance with me! It'll be like dancin' with that girl, but, like, not. It'll be cool. C'mon. I'll show you some of my new moves."

"I don't _want_ to see any of your new moves," Sasuke replied, sliding out of the booth with some degree of difficulty.

He got all of three feet from the table before Naruto was on him, spinning him around, and keeping him in place by gripping his wrist. The fingers squeezed tightly around it. Sasuke found it distracting and uncomfortable, but, for some reason, wasn't able to pull loose.

"Why do you always do this, huh?" Naruto hissed. "I try to get you to join in so you don't sit in your room all night starin' at your laptop like you did in high school. It's time to have fun!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke snapped. "I don't need you to socialize me. I don't find what you find fun. I have my own things I enjoy. These are your friends, not mine, and you didn't even need me to be here to have a good time. So, if being my social director is such a huge chore, then let me go back to the room like _I_ want to because that's what _I_ enjoy. Stop trying to make you like you."

All of the humor drained from Naruto's expression.

"What the fuck, dude? I'm not tryin' to make you like me." He pulled Sasuke's arm up and against his chest, effectively dragging him closer to his body. "I'm tryin' to show you there's more out there than grades and books and even if you enjoy studying, I know you _do_ get lonely. I know you're socially awkward and don't know how to talk to or get along with people who aren't like you, but you and I are completely different, and yet we get along just fine. So, what's the real problem?"

"Maybe we're growing apart," he said. "Maybe we _are_ too different."

Sasuke didn't think that was it, but he also couldn't pinpoint the real issue and any time his thoughts hedged toward an explanation that felt closer to the truth—he became severely uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay then," Naruto replied, throwing away Sasuke's arm. "Then why are we even roomin' together if you feel this way? I wanted to room with you because I like you, Sasuke. But, apparently you don't feel the same anymore, and are just gettin' around to share this with me?"

 _No, that's not it_. _That doesn't sound right_.

But, Sasuke wasn't wired to express feelings, so he didn't bother correcting Naruto.

"Fine. Go home then." Naruto backed off, gave Sasuke one last glare, and turned his back on him.

Sasuke watched as he stormed off toward the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd of people. His heart was racing after their encounter. He did feel some guilt, but at the same time, he _felt_ that it was valid to be annoyed. Sasuke hadn't _wanted_ to go out tonight. Was it normal to stay inside all of the time? Probably not. Couldn't they do anything but get drunk and dance, though? Couldn't they just go somewhere together and do the things they used to back in high school? Naruto, sometimes, turned into a different person when around other people. Or, was it that he paid Sasuke a lot less attention when they went out in a group? If so, why did that even matter? Naruto was free to have other friends and have a good time without him. As soon as Sasuke left this place, Naruto would go on dancing with girls, drink more, and, who knows, maybe even go home with someone else.

And that was completely fine because a night of being alone was exactly what Sasuke needed. Which is why he spent the duration of his walk to the dorm room convincing himself that were true.

* * *

When Sasuke entered his empty dorm room, he'd already irritated himself on the way home by thinking too much. About college, change, Naruto, friendship, and what the social norms were for someone his age.

Hoping a shower might help, he hopped in the bathroom suite they shared with the room next door. Afterward, dried himself off, brushed his teeth, put on a pair of boxers and a hoodie, and sat right back down in front of his laptop. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke _enjoyed_ being on top of his homework. He didn't like waiting until the last minute, and since he had a five-page essay due in his Spanish class on Tuesday, decided to get a jump on it despite it only being Friday night. Although, after 20 minutes of writing nothing but rambling drivel, he realized it was impossible for him to concentrate. Since there was no point in getting any further work done tonight, he decided to watch something on the smaller TV sitting atop their mini-fridge. When _that_ didn't work either, there was only one thing he could think to do that could possibly calm him: Jerk off.

He'd only been home maybe an hour, and it wasn't even midnight. Naruto wasn't likely to be back until much later. He could masturbate in the bathroom, but since they shared it and he'd already taken a long shower, that didn't seem like a good idea. The only option, really, was to slip into bed, keep the TV on, but the lights off. Worst case scenario: someone barged in and he could pretend to be asleep—same as at home. When they'd organized their room, they put their beds on cement blocks in order to fit some storage underneath. The beds were on opposite sides of the room, a futon in between their beds, mini-fridge tucked up next to their long counter, which had a sink. All of their cookware was on the counter, too: small microwave, rice cooker, electric kettle, toaster, and coffee maker. There were several other drawers and cabinets under the counter, too, for extra clothes, food, or toiletries. They had a wide window that looked out at a power plant, unfortunately. Luckily, they did have A/C, which was good considering it had been fairly hot here since they'd arrived on campus.

With the TV on in the background, Sasuke opened up an incognito browser page on his phone and went to one of the usual porn sites he often perused. He scrolled through various videos, watching a couple, but not finding one he particularly liked. There was a screenshot of a blond jock with a big-breasted brunette, which only reminded Sasuke of, well, Naruto—and the girl he'd been dancing with earlier. He sneered, about to scroll past, but, out of curiosity, decided to click on it. It wasn't _that_ bad. In fact, the longer he watched, the more he was resigned that this video was _the one_. He kept the sound low as he propped his phone on his chest and reached inside his boxers, grasping his shaft while watching the buff blond man pound into the dark-haired woman from behind. At first, he imagined himself as the man (it had been a while since he'd had _intercourse_ ), but when the camera kept focusing on the blond's face, Sasuke couldn't help making comparisons to Naruto. They had the same tan skin; same light-yellow, sun-streaked hair; same broad-chested build.

He should turn this off. It was becoming unsettling. _Especially_ since he was completely hard now, pre-cum leaking between his fingers, and sticking to his palm while he stroked himself with a series of quick, rough jerks of his hand. Thankfully, he was already close. It shouldn't last much longer. So _what_ if his eyes kept straying to the blond's thick cock as it moved in and out of the girl's asshole, stretching and filling her—

"Um, what are you doin'?"

Sasuke's heart stopped, body going rigid beneath the sheet. It took him seconds to realize why his dick hurt besides being hard. He'd squeezed it the instant he'd heard Naruto's voice sounding from _right_ behind his headboard, and— _oh fuck_ , was it too late to pretend he was sleeping?

"Like, uh. Sorry for not knockin', but I thought, um, you'd be asleep, so I tried to be quiet comin' in, so…—"

Sasuke was so embarrassed, he didn't know quite what to say and since he was laying there while facing the opposite direction, he couldn't see Naruto (which was a good thing).

"I'll just—"

They could both hear the sound of the couple reaching orgasm on his phone.

Sasuke tried to make a grab for it in order to shut it off, but he fumbled, and the damn thing ended up on the floor, at Naruto's feet. The noises continued, the volume somehow having _increased_ in the fall. So, what does that idiot do? He starts _laughing_. Naruto laughed as he picked the phone off the ground, slid it back to the beginning, and proceeded to watch it.

As discretely as possible, Sasuke removed his hand from his shorts and wiped it across his stomach. He sat up, thankful it was dark besides the light from the TV, and glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked up from the phone. "This one is pretty good."

"Naruto," he growled. "Do you mind?"

Naruto stared at him dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"Just how drunk _are_ you?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" Naruto asked, going back to watching. "Sixteen."

"And that's how many brain cells you have, no doubt." Sasuke pulled a pillow to his lap and sat back against the wall. "Can I have my phone back?"

"It's just gettin' to the good part, though. Is this what you're into now? He's, _oh_. Okay, yeah he's doin' her in the butt now. Alright, so you're a butt man, Sasuke? That's cool."

Even though he had known Naruto since they were young, this was the first time Sasuke had ever been in this situation and because Naruto didn't seem to have any awareness of what was going on, refused to give him his phone, and felt not a single shred of embarrassment—he did not know what to do. At all. If he got up from the bed to steal his phone or send Naruto out of the room, the state of his arousal would become awkwardly apparent to the both of them.

So, Sasuke had no choice but to watch Naruto watch the porn video he'd picked.

 _The porn video with a man who resembled Naruto nearly 92%_.

"Hey, you know what's funny," Naruto said. "This guy looks kinda like me."

Shit. Sasuke thought Naruto was too stupid to notice that detail.

"Purely coincidental," he mumbled.

"Right." Naruto, frowning, continued watching, but a minute later, raised his eyes to Sasuke. Then he glanced down at the screen again, then at Sasuke. "You sure?"

"You're drunk."

"I am."

" _So_ , you don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm."

Naruto walked closer to his bed, stomach pressed against the side, and leaned over, staring hard at Sasuke and invading his personal space.

He raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. "What?"

"You sure you don't like dudes?" Naruto asked point blank.

"I've never been with a man, Naruto."

Well, _that_ was an interesting answer to give.

"Yeah, but you can _not_ have been with a guy, and, like, be curious…?"

"Maybe you're projecting," he replied, squeezing his pillow a little tighter.

"No, pretty sure I'm not." Naruto cocked his head, disjointed light from the TV hitting one side of his face. "Are you hard right now?"

"What the hell kind of a question is _that_?"

Naruto dropped the phone on the other end of the bed and snatched up Sasuke's pillow.

"How old are you, Sasuke? _Thirteen_? Are you _really_ hidin' a hard-on under that pillow?"

"Not anymore," he murmured, thrown off when Naruto proceeded to get on the bed with him.

Naruto crawled across the sheets until he had Sasuke pinned against the wall and headboard, leaving him nowhere to flee. The blond was on his knees, staring at him. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"This is _my_ bed, Naruto," he whispered lamely.

"Lemme help you."

"..." Sasuke almost choked, but Naruto looked… serious. Like, _extremely_ serious.

"I interrupted you, it's no big deal, clearly you like blond dudes, so—"

"That is fucked up, Naruto," he argued, putting a hand to Naruto's shoulder, but his roommate refused to budge, barely wobbling even when Sasuke applied more strength.

"Why?"

 _Why_?

"What do you mean ' _why'_?" Sasuke asked, voice low. "Because we're _friends_!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, voice dropping even lower. "Don't be a butt." Using the hand on his shoulder, Naruto pushed him into the wall, offered a crooked grin, and shrugged. "Why _not_? Just this once…?"

 _No_.

Naruto's hand found Sasuke's bare thigh.

N...o.

With his eyes on Sasuke's, Naruto moved a hand down his thigh, toward his knee, and up again. He repeated this several times until the _unknown_ , the _anticipation_ , the thought it was _taboo—_

Y- _es_.

While looking at one another, Naruto's fingers slid beneath the hem of his shorts, traveling higher up his thigh. The intensity of his friend's gaze—even if the result of drinking—was mesmerizing to him. There was no hesitation or embarrassment in Naruto's eyes or expression, only determination.

Maybe it was the hormones already stirring in his body, but his lips parted and, quietly, Sasuke let out a shaky breath. Naruto's reaction was a slight tilt of the head and a quirk to one corner of his mouth.

"Feel good?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke, breathing in just as unsteadily, managed a level glare. He didn't trust himself to speak, especially when Naruto's fingers rubbed against the side of his erection.

Naruto noticed the way he jerked at the touch and chuckled.

"This is kinda fun."

"Fun?" Sasuke queried, voice raspy and mouth dry.

Biting his lip, Naruto leaned in closer, making himself more comfortable between his legs.

"Yeah, it's… nice."

Naruto—purposely this time—moved his hand underneath the fabric of his boxers and touched him, skin to skin. On reflex, Sasuke jerked again and knocked his shoulder into the cement block wall.

"Have you always been this sensitive?" Naruto asked, breath reaching Sasuke's lips.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol," he muttered.

"Sorry." Naruto removed his hand and, raising himself on his knees, shifted again. He, after gripping one of Sasuke's shoulders, pushed his other hand inside Sasuke's shorts, taking hold of his cock. "This feels… familiar. But… different. Does that…," Naruto gave him a squeeze, "Make sense?"

"No," he replied hoarsely, shivering from the touch. "But, _aaah_ , nothing you say ever makes sense."

"No?" Naruto released his shoulder and grabbed him by the waist, pulling Sasuke forward so that his legs wrapped around the backs of the blond's thighs. "You should shut me up then, huh?"

Sasuke questioned him with a raise of an eyebrow. "...What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Naruto stroked his length and leaned in.

"...Yes…"

He laughed at Sasuke. "Kiss me. _If_ you want. Shut me up while I jerk you off, bastard."

Sasuke wasn't sure as that was a whole other level of intimacy he wasn't prepared for. Instead of a kiss, he pushed a hand between their bodies, fingers covering the fly of Naruto's pants.

"What are you doin'?" Naruto asked.

He undid the button with a flick of his thumb. "What do you think I'm doing, dumbass?"

It did seem as though it took Naruto a full minute to process what Sasuke did mean.

"Oh." Naruto's hand came to a stop, simply gripping him. It took all of Sasuke's restraint not to lift his slips and slide through his fist. "...Okay."

"You sure?" Sasuke searched his face, unwilling to move forward if Naruto was uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm sure… I just… thought I'd be the one helpin' you out… I never thought about, y'know… you doin' that to me… 'cause…"

He started to move his hand away. Clearly this isn't something Naruto wanted, but then Naruto grabbed his wrist. His blue eyes were narrowed at Sasuke and shining brightly.

"I said it's cool," Naruto murmured. "It figures you couldn't just sit there and make this easy."

"On the contrary, I think I've made this very easy for you," he replied.

Sasuke, gathering his courage, unzipped Naruto's pants, his palm briefly touching Naruto's penis through the light blue briefs. As he slid his hand in, Naruto's ministrations continued. Digging his teeth into his lip, Sasuke took a firmer hold of Naruto. It's as his roommate had said—it was similar to doing it himself and obviously extremely different because it was someone else's penis. Not just any one person, but _Naruto_.

How had this happened? How did they go from friends… to _lovers_? Why was it that, Naruto touching him like _this_ , was making him harder than he'd ever been before? Why, too, was Naruto allowing Sasuke to touch him? Stroke him, _feel_ him? Be _so_ close they were mere inches away from kissing?

Naruto had Sasuke with his back to the wall, legs wrapped about Naruto. Eyes on each other, they stroked each other off at a similar pace. Naruto wasn't hard, and Sasuke was too close to admit, so the slowed strokes suited him fine. In truth, he couldn't understand why looking at Naruto's face now caused a spiral of heat to curl ferociously inside his gut. Had this feeling always been waiting like a snake to strike?

He was the first to moan. _Annoying_.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound and almost instantly he was on top of Sasuke, lifting him by the hips, and dropping him onto the bed. Hovering above him, his knuckles brushed Sasuke's lower stomach while jerking him off. The strokes quickened and then there was a searing heat at the side of his neck as Naruto sucked his skin raw. _Again_ , Sasuke groaned, rising off the bed so that he could slide through his roommate's tight grip.

What, too, was it about being beneath Naruto like this? Why was it so fulfilling and arousing? Why did it force him to recall at least one or two fantasies in which he'd imagined just such a scenario? Of course, since it only ever happened near his climax, it was always easy to dismiss as an accident or product of an overtired brain or hanging around Naruto _too_ much. Above him still, Naruto shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants, tossing them on the floor and then getting right back between Sasuke's legs. He pulled Sasuke's boxers down past his thighs, then all the way off of his legs.

When their hands moved over each other, their knuckles brushed, got in the way, until Naruto was the one shoving his hand to the side. Planting his hands on either side of Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto pressed their lower bodies together. Their cocks touched, causing Sasuke to gasp and Naruto to grunt. Like dumb hormonal teenagers, they rutted together like animals, the sounds they made primal and hinging on the verge of something big—a release.

He felt Naruto's mouth on his collarbone, his neck, upper chest.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head when Naruto took both of their cocks in one hand and stroked them together roughly. Almost _too_ rough.

Except, Sasuke found the sensation delicious. He got lost in the movement of their bodies and ended up digging his fingernails into Naruto's back. They dragged up and down the blond's spine, no doubt leaving red marks that would last for days.

He was so close as he arched against Naruto, their hips rocking together. Their breathing came in loud pants and gasps, separated only by intermittent moans and groans of pleasure.

When he couldn't hold it off any longer, Sasuke came in Naruto's hand with a growl.

"Fuck," he hissed, writhing and bucking beneath Naruto.

Naruto clutched him harder, head dropping to Sasuke's shoulder as he shuddered and jerked against him only a few more times before spilling himself over Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke was already coming down as Naruto settled atop him, almost too heavy to be able to breathe. He would've pushed him off except his mind was moving a million miles per hour, digesting what had just happened and trying to analyze it to the point he became distracted.

It must've been five minutes later before he realized he was still embracing Naruto while lightly stroking his palms up and down his roommate's back.

"Naruto," he said, barely able to get the name out. "What was _that_?"

"A handjob," Naruto answered, voice more than a little scratchy. "I got… carried away."

Sasuke let his arms fall to his sides. "It's… fine. It was… good."

"I was kinda hopin' for just a _little_ better than that?"

Naruto slid off of him and moved against the wall, hands in his lap and offering only the barest of modesty. Meanwhile, Sasuke's body remained completely exposed. Not to mention his stomach was currently covered in not just _his_ cum, but Naruto's.

"I don't… I don't even know what to do with this, Naruto," he confessed.

Because, after all, despite this thing that just happened, he'd always told Naruto everything. Was the moment awkward? Yes. But, it was Naruto, and he knew Naruto never judged like that. In fact, he'd been a willing participant, much to Sasuke's confusion. Sasuke glanced at the microwave, noting it was nearing 1.30 in the morning. He was tired. Naruto looked tired and… sober.

"You're makin' that face," Naruto commented, drawing his attention back to him.

" _What_ face?"

" _That_ face!" Naruto pointed at him, but Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Anyway… don't… freak out. It's not a big deal. It's a thing. It happens, right? We got carried away—"

Sasuke's eyebrow went up.

"Not that it was _bad_ ," Naruto continued to ramble. "It was actually pretty _good_." He rubbed at the back of his head and neck, looking elsewhere in the room only to return his gaze to Sasuke.

"Of course it was," Sasuke replied. "Would you expect any different?"

"Hey, I'm the one who did most of the work!" Naruto cried.

"You're a moron."

"Nuh uh. I just jerked you off. I'm awesome!"

"We can talk about it tomorrow," he said. "My head's starting to hurt."

"No it's not, that's just you comin' down from that kickass orgasm I gave you."

If he'd had anything to throw at him, he would've.

"Hey," Naruto said. "Wanna shower together? Clean that shit off your stomach? Wait, can I take a picture first? Ha ha, I'm just kiddin'. I wouldn't do that… wait. Unless… wait…"

"In the morning," Sasuke repeated. "Let's sleep on it, and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"...Okay. Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

Sasuke stared at him. "Why are you being… strange right now?"

"I just… tomorrow, man. I dunno. I don't know! No… I'm cool. Yeah, but… shower? Or, I'll go get you a washcloth."

"I'm fine, Naruto," he said. "Just… chill out. Sit there. It's… not awkward. It's fine."

"Oh okay. Yeah… it's not, and that's the part that makes it… weird. Right?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted. "But… I don't feel any different toward you than before."

"I don't either." Naruto shook his head and crossed his legs beneath him. "Alright, well. I'll get you a rag and some water. Take my own shower, then you take one… and… we'll… spoon?"

Sasuke glared. "No spooning. You can sleep in your own bed."

"Stingy." Naruto waggled a finger in his face. "Your loss. I make a great cuddler."

"Hn."

"Alright." Naruto slid off the bed, pulled out a rag from one of their drawers, wet it, and tossed it to Sasuke. He then grabbed a towel and some clothes. "Okay… I'll shower. Be right back."

Sasuke used the rag to wash himself off, barely paying him mind. "Alright. Sounds good."

With a slam of the bathroom door, Naruto disappeared. Sasuke heard the shower turn on a minute later and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Well, _fuck_."

He got up off of the bed, went to the sink to wash out the rag, and then went over to the closet so that he could toss it inside his hamper. For a while, he stood there as if in a daze, listening to the sound of the shower and Naruto humming _Despacito_.

Sasuke cracked a grin. "Idiot."


End file.
